Une année bien trop mouvementée
by Jokensen
Summary: Il est 19h, je suis crevé et j'ai vraiment pas la tête a faire une description ;) le plus simple encore c'est de la lire


Titre: Une année bien trop mouvementée

Note: Bon pour l'instant, cette fic est PG, mais certains chapitres risque d'être R/NC-17. Je vous avertirais au début des chapitres de toutes façon...! Bon d'accord le nom de mon chapitre laisse à désirer mais comme il est 23h et que je viens de fêter l'anniversaire de ma mère, je suis pas vraiment en état de "réfléchir" ! hum avouez que c'était bien trouvé, non ? Bon tant pis je sors === []

Disclaimer: Bon bah comme d'habitude, tout appartient à miss Rowling et pour moi bah, juste cette petite fiction ;)

**Chapitre 1: Réfléchir...**

-"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" C'est ainsi que se reveillait celui qui a survécu chaque nuit. Encore et toujours les mêmes cauchemars, Sirius tombait, sa main disparaissant dans les ténèbres et le rire, ce rire qui lui fait encore froid dans le dos. Le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-"Sirius..." Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure au souvenir de son parrain, de sa seule famille, désormais détruite. Il lui restait encore Rémus, et ses amis. Mais il se renfrogna encore à la pensée de ceux qui l'avaient quitté sur le Quai 9¾. Ses amis dont il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle, la promesse des aurors qu'ils n'avaient pas tenue. Personne n'était venu s'inquiété de son état. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et ne mangeait que rarement. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à méditer ou à essayer de récuperer les heures de sommeil. Les Dursleys le laissaient en paix et il leur en était reconnaissant. Il se remit à penser à sa vie, à ce qu'il en avait fait, à ses proches... Il ferma les yeux un moment et murmura:

-"Je suis un monstre, toutes les personnes de mon entourage qui tiennent à moi meurent les unes après les autres. Qui sera le prochain? Je ne peux pas mettre leur vie en danger, je n'ai pas le droit de le faire." Il attendit un moment, le temps de tirer la conclusion à ce problème qui le préoccupait depuis le début des vacances.

-"Oui... Il ne me reste plus que cette solution, je dois rompre tous liens avec les personnes que j'aime." Il se força à parler pour ne pas se rendormir, il savait que la nuit serait courte.

********************************************

Au même moment: Voldemort sortait lui aussi de sa méditation.

-"Lucius! Viens ici!" Un mangemort sortit du cercle et se mit a genoux devant le mage noir.

-"Oui maître?" Sa voix tremblait. Voldemort esquissa un sourire, tenir les hommes par la peur lui procurait toujours les mêmes sensations.

-"Prends quelques mangemorts avec toi, les plus fidèles et rends toi à cette adresse, trouve le et ramène le moi!" D'un geste de la main il créa un petit parchemin où l'on pouvait très clairement lire "4 Privet Drive, Londres".

-"Cela sera fait maître."

-"Et surtout Lucius, tâche de ne pas me décevoir ou..." Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase car le mangemort lui faisant face tremblait déjà de tous ses membres. En effet, ne pas satisfaire le maître était synonyme de séances de doloris.

********************************************

-"AHHHHHmhhhhhhmmmmm!" La tête dans son oreillet pour étouffer le cri qui menaçait de reveiller sa "famille", les deux mains sur sa cicatrice brûlante. "Cette fois c'est Voldemort..." Il ferma les yeux et se forca à respirer profondement pour calmer les battements de son coeur. Il réflechissa à toute vitesse. Il réouvrit les yeux, une lueure de peur bien visible dans ses émeraudes verte. "Il sait où je suis... Je suis mort." Il referma les yeux et souffla péniblement. "Hedwige est sorti. Je n'ai aucun moyen de contacter l'Ordre" Il se surprit à penser encore à une aide de l'Ordre. Il garda les yeux fermé cherchant un moyen de prévenir Dumbledore.

********************************************

A ce moment au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Sévérus Rogue venait de transplanner et se mit à courir comme un dément dans la maison.

-"Vite! Minerva, Rémus!" Le loup-garou fut le premier a répondre.

-"Sévérus? Que..."

-"C'est Voldemort, je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il a l'adresse des Dursleys, Potter est en danger!" L'homme qui lui faisait face pâlit à vue d'oeil mais il se ressaisit vite, prit sa baguette et, après avoir ouvert la porte d'un coup de pied, se rua dehors sans porter la moindre attention aux appels de Rogue ou à la forme de la lune.

********************************************

Bon ce premier chapitre n'est pas très long... Et je ne vous mentirez pas en vous disant que si j'arrive à finir cette fiction ça sera le plus grand exploit de l'année ;) Si vous ne me croyez pas, jetez un oeil a ma biographie (tient au fait il va falloir que je la fasse celle là...).

Vous pouvez me laisser des reviews ca me donnera un peu de courage et surtout de travail :D


End file.
